tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver (excavator)
Oliver *'Number': 14 *'Built': Sometime between 1920 and 1929 Oliver is a wise old excavator who carries out demolition and digging work. He is capable of switching between different tools, including his usual bucket, a chisel for digging, a scissor claw, and a wrecking ball for demolition. Bio In his first appearance, Oliver was helping to clear room for new railway lines at the quarry. Later, the foreman assigned Oliver to move some rocks, but Jack wanted to do it and instead toppled over a hill. Jack learned his lesson and after that he allowed Oliver to continue with his jobs. Once, Oliver uncovered a complete dinosaur skeleton while digging a swimming pool. The following day, Oliver was on the front page of the Sodor Times with the headline "Digger Digs Dino!" When Max and Monty carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, Alfie, Kelly and Oliver used their arms to prevent the tree from falling over until it was propped and saved. However, he proved to be unsuccessful after trying to demolish a building with a wrecking ball. In The Great Discovery, Oliver, along with the rest of the Pack, helped with the restoration of Great Waterton. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Oliver helped to construct the Harwick Branch Line. One day when he was heading to the site, he blocked Bertie who was very annoyed since he lost a race with Thomas. When Marion first met the excavator, she believed that Oliver the steam engine had made a wish to Rex, Bert and Mike, who Marion believed to be magical, to turn himself into an excavator. Oliver tried to explain, but Marion gave the excavator no chance to do so. It was not until the opening ceremony of the new branch line that Marion found out that there were two Olivers on Sodor. Persona Oliver is wise and kind and keeps an eye on the other members of the Pack. He is good-mannered and hard-working and never complains about his work or gets impatient. He has the power and precision capability of moving and digging tons of earth in a single day. He likes to be a leader and treats the younger members of the Pack with respect. Livery Oliver is painted brown with a pale green panel on his back and his number painted on him in red. Oliver has the cap rim of a builder's hat between his forehead and cab windows. Appearances Voice Actors * Tim Whitnall (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * SmurfyDan (Thomas Creator Collective) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; sixth season only) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Igor Cruz (Latin America; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Matthias Klimsa (Germany; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) Trivia * An early concept art design for Oliver reveals his name was originally meant to be Buster. * When Oliver returned in full CGI, his smaller wheels appear to have slightly increased in size. He also gained a horn. * Since Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Oliver speaks with an Irish accent. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (paired with Jack and Thomas) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Wooden Railway (paired with Oliver) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Gallery File:JackJumpsIn22.png|Oliver in the sixth season File:Oliver(ThePack)Japanese.jpg File:AFriendinNeed29.png|Oliver with Jack File:AFriendinNeed30.png File:ATaleforThomas46.png|Oliver in The Pack File:TheTortoiseAndTheHare45.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends8.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends23.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends27.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends45.png|Oliver with a wrecking ball File:AlfieHasKittens37.png File:AlfieHasKittens40.png|Oliver's Scissor claw File:AlfieHasKittens75.png File:AVisitFromThomas20.png File:AVisitFromThomas56.png File:AVisitFromThomas41.png|Oliver with Chisel File:AVisitFromThomas53.png File:ATaleforThomas52.png|Oliver with Kelly File:JackOwnsUp12.png File:TheGreatDiscovery193.png|Oliver with Ned in The Great Discovery File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure24.png|Oliver with Bertie in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure93.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure141.png|Oliver in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure146.png|Oliver with Marion File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure164.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure499.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure504.png|Jack, Oliver and Alfie File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure806.png|Oliver with Oliver the steam engine, Alfie, Jack and Marion File:OlivertheExcavator.PNG File:Oliver(ThePack)CGIpromo.png File:Oliver(ThePack)CGIpromo3.png File:Oliver(ThePack)head-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:Oliver's(ThePack)model.jpg File:Oliver's(ThePack)Model2.jpg File:OliverExcavatorConceptArt.png|Oliver's Concept artwork File:NelsonConceptArt.jpg|Concept artwork of Nelson and Oliver File:PercyHelpsOutBehindtheScenes.png File:Jack(StoryLibrary)3.PNG|Oliver, in Jack (Story Library Book) Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayOliver(ThePack).jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterOlivertheExcavator.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackmasterSodorSnowStormOliver.jpg|TrackMaster Sodor Snow Storm Oliver Take-N-PlayOliver(ThePack).jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).jpg|Wind-Up See also * Category:Images of Oliver (The Pack) Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles